


Te Amo

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: R76 - Amor [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bigotry & Prejudice, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Promises, Reassurances, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When tensions over Jack's status spill over into violence, he has to fight to prove that he's more than an Omega and that he's not about to bow down to them just because they're alphas. Sequel to 'Mi Corazon'





	Te Amo

   Gabriel scowled as he glanced up at the clock, it was only a couple of minutes since he’d last checked, but he felt the uncomfortable pit of concern in his stomach intensifying as he watched the seconds hand moving. Jack was late and not just by a few minutes either, the younger man was supposed to have shown up nearly an hour ago, to help him deal with the horrifying mess that was the paperwork from their last mission, but there was no sign of the blond and the messenger he’d sent to find him hadn’t returned either.

   He tapped his fingers against the desk, it was a bad habit he had developed when he didn’t have a gun in his hand, and he glowered down at his hand before glancing back at the clock yet again. If he was honest, the fact that his messenger seemed to have gone AWOL as well was only adding to his anxiety, because the response to his request had been less than enthusiastic and he had a feeling that if he had been anyone else, it would have been refused. He scowled, because he hated obedience if it was just based on someone’s reputation, just as much as he hated being respected just for being an Alpha, and his eyes narrowed at that train of thought…

   Things had been tense for a while now, ever since Jack’s omega status had become public knowledge and his scowl deepened as he remembered the confrontation a few weeks before. Things had only escalated since then and whilst Jack would brush it off whenever he asked, he had a feeling that more had been going on than he knew. And that fear had his concern blossoming into full blown alarm as he glanced at the clock once more. Jack was a stickler for punctuality, and he was usually the one ribbing Gabriel for being late even if it was only a couple of minutes. His stomach churned -something had to have happened, that was the only explanation, and with his other thoughts in mind, he had a feeling that he knew just what the something was. The concern giving way to anger as he rose to his feet, hands curling into fists at his side.

_Jack, if they’ve touched you…_

**

   Jack grunted as he stumbled backwards, tasting blood on his lips and grimacing as he spat it out to the side. It was a taste he was unfortunately familiar with, both from his time as a soldier and as farm boy tussling around in the fields, however, it seemed more bitter this time. And he knew it was because this wasn’t a friendly scrap or even a necessary fight, this was an attack plain and simple, and he’d walked right into it. Gabriel was forever scolding him for being naïve, for looking for the best in people, especially after the last few weeks and he wanted to groan at the thought of the lecture that he was no doubt going to face for this. If he got out of this in one piece, he amended as he was forced to roll to the side to avoid another blow, surging back to his feet and dropping into a defensive stance, feeling the blood trickling from his nose and eyebrow but not willing to do anything about it just yet, refusing to show any sign of weakness.

   Instead, blue eyes hardened as they darted around the room, taking stock of the fact that the way to the doorway was completely blocked. _No escape,_ he realised, not that he had any intention of turning and running even if he did get hell for it later. Which meant that fighting was his only option, his gaze swept back to his opponents and he faltered, it wasn’t the numbers or even the fact that he knew that all of this was because he was an omega or rather the was an omega in an occupation where they felt he didn’t belong, holding a rank that he shouldn’t hold in their minds, that bothered him. Instead, it was the fact that the half a dozen or so soldiers ranging around him, and the small audience behind were all men that he’d counted as allies if not friends before his status had become public. They had trained together, endured the Soldier Enhancement Program together and fought side by side, and yet, in the end, it had boiled down to this. To an ambush that had been concealed within an offer of a sparring match, to words bred from anger and envy, that were now reduced to heavy fists seeking to tear him apart.

_Why? Why are you like this? What makes me so different just because I was born an omega?_

    They were questions he’d asked far too many times in his life, ones that he had naively hoped he wouldn’t have to ask himself here. And yet there they were on the tip of his tongue once more, and he blinked to clear the stinging sensation in his eyes even as he forced the words down. He knew from bitter, painful experience that they wouldn’t have answers, or rather they wouldn’t have answers that he could accept, and for a moment his thoughts sprang to Gabriel. To the one person who had blasted through his past experiences and his expectations and seen him just as Jack, and right then he wished desperately that the older man was there. Not to protect him, but to remind him that there was still at least one person who didn’t care he was an omega.

   A blow to his cheek had his head snapping to the side, dragging him forcefully back to the present and he spat out another mouthful of blood before retaliating. Years of training and the enhancements that his body had undergone allowed him to hold his own for a few minutes, although not without taking more damage and he knew that he had to be a mess. But at least he had given as good as he’d got and the sight of the others, especially Byrne, sporting more than their fair share of injuries was satisfying. However, their numbers were beginning to tell, the bitter taste of defeat rising in his throat as he found himself being pushed back, and a moment later he found himself pinned against the wall, vision blurring and head ringing from the impact, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths as he struggled to free himself. _I can’t lose, not over this…damn it, I have to fight…I have to prove myself…_

“Bow down Omega.” Suddenly Byrne was in his face, lips pulled back in a growl as his hand came to rest against Jack’s throat and Jack stilled at the threat. It was an Alpha gesture, one that demanded obedience and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest for a different reason now, fear flooding him for a moment, and he could feel a small part of him wanting to submit, to admit defeat…to obey…a soft noise bubbling up at the back of his throat.

_“Bow down.” Jack whimpered at the words, trying to push himself up out of the mud, only to wince as a foot slammed into his back. He was already a mass of cuts and bruises, which he wasn’t looking forward to explaining to his mother, and he bit down on his lip to stop him from whimpering again, instead lifting his head to peer at his assailant._

_“Michael, please…”_

_“You’re never going to be anything Morrison.” Michael cut him off, tone harsh and Jack flinched, both at the tone and the fact that he had been reduced to his surname. Just a week ago, they had been best friends, and yet now as he stared up into brown eyes, he could find no trace of that friendship. “I bet your family wish they’d had a proper Alpha son.”_

   Jack closed his eyes for a moment. That had been the first time he’d experienced the level that people would go to, just to put him in his place just because of a biological quirk. But it hadn’t been the last, and he could feel the urge to admit defeat, to obey disappearing into a pool of anger. He had endured the narrow mindedness of the locals where he grew up. He had survived his military training and SEP. There was no way he was going to bow down now, and his eyes flew open when he felt the fingers tightening against his neck.

“Bow d…”

“Never,” Jack growled, lunging forward and slamming their heads together. His vision blurred for a moment, but he heard the satisfying sound of Byrne’s nose breaking and the pained grunt that followed and his lips quirked into a satisfied smirk. _I’ll show you how an omega fights,_ he thought, taking advantage of his captors’ surprise to yank himself free, shaking off his blurry vision before lashing out, no longer holding back in the hopes of salvaging something from this mess.

**

   It was the sound of fighting that drew Gabriel’s attention to the training room, and he immediately broke into a sprint. He’d searched all of Jack’s usual haunts without success, and every time he came up empty handed his concern had multiplied, especially when he had noticed the suspicious absence of the others and the fact that the few people he had come across had scurried out of his way before he could ask them anything. Just as he reached the door it crashed open and he only just managed to twist out of the way as Byrne came flying out into the hallway, and his eyes narrowed as he took in the cuts and bruises covering the other man’s face, and the blood pouring from his nose. The sound of a scuffle drew his attention back to the room, and his eyes widened at the sight of two soldiers that he recognised as Byrne’s cronies converging on Jack, a snarl ripping itself free of his lips as he charged forward, too late to intercept the blows that sent the blond stumbling backwards. However, he managed to react just in time to grab them before they could follow up with another attack, grabbing them in a deliberately painful grip and flinging them aside.

“Jack!” There was no way he could think about formalities or maintaining a professional distance right now. Not when the blond was bleeding and visibly struggling to remain upright, wavering on his feet as he searched wildly for another threat. The men he’d thrown aside were forgotten as he moved towards Jack, only to find his way blocked. “Move,” he snarled when the others didn’t get out of his way quickly enough, pleased to note the silence that was spreading through the room, and the hint of fear in their expressions as they scrambled out of his way. He might not want their fear, but right now it was useful, but he promptly forgot about that as Jack lashed out towards him, blue eyes overly bright and bloody lips drawn back in a silent snarl, and he ducked the blow, catching the wayward hand. “Jack! It’s me! It’s Gabriel.” _It’s Gabe_ , he wanted to say, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t help the current mess. Thankfully his voice seemed to have been enough because Jack abruptly went still, hand still safely in Gabriel’s grip, and slowly his eyes tracked upwards to focus on the older man’s face.

“Gabriel…?”

“Yeah…” Now that Jack wasn’t trying to punch him, Gabriel took the opportunity to study his face in more detail, anger growing as he took in the bloody nose, the cut intercepting one eyebrow and his bottom lip and the bruises that were already spreading across pale skin and he couldn’t stop the growl that escaped. It had been one thing to suspect what might have happened, it was another thing entirely to see it in the flesh, and for a moment he was overwhelmed by the desire to tear them apart for daring to lay a hand on Jack. _For daring to touch his mate…_ He came up short at that thought, fingers tightening around Jack’s hand, before then a soft noise from the blond drew his focus back to the present, and he sighed. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up…”

“But…” Jack was blinking, a conflicted expression on his face as he glanced around, taking in the others who had retreated to the sides of the room, watching them with a mixture of alarm, guilt and anger and Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he followed his gaze. He had hoped that the training session he had given on working with omegas – something that should have been unnecessary in the first place, would have curtailed their attitudes. Clearly, that had failed, and once again he was hit by the need to forcefully drive the message home. If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Jack wouldn’t want him to do that, he would have given into the urge even if it meant being demoted or worse. Instead, he straightened, slowly letting his gaze come to rest on each man in turn, waiting for them to squirm or glance away.

“Get yourselves patched up,” he ordered, pleased to note that not one of them was uninjured, making a mental note of those who bore the worst injuries, and filing the names away for later. “Then you are confined to your quarters until I am ready to deal with you.” _Until I’m less inclined to kill you_ …

“But…”

“What?!”

“Are you questioning me?” Gabriel let his voice drop, adopting the cold tone he usually reserved for enemies and he was pleased to see every one of them stiffen at his tone and even more pleased by the frantic head shaking that followed. “Good. Now get out of here.” There was a mad scramble for the door, and he was pleased to note that not one of them stopped to help Byrne who was slowly peeling himself off the ground. He made sure to watch, staring at the other man as he stumbled to his feet, expression hardening when he caught a hint of protest in Byrne’s gaze before the man finally got the hint and turned to follow the others, and suddenly he couldn’t hold back the urge to say something. “Byrne. Touch him again because of this and I will kill you.” Byrne flinched at the threat, and wisely held his tongue, instead giving a tiny nod to show he understood before hurrying away, and Gabriel smirked in satisfaction. It might not be an appropriate reaction, but at least he had said something.

   Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, he turned his attention back to Jack, feeling a fresh surge of anger as he got another look at the blond’s injuries and the defeated slump to his shoulders, but he quashed it, taking a cautious step forward.

“Jack?” He asked, voice deliberately soft and he frowned when there was no response, noticing that the hand he was still holding was limp in his grasp. “Mi Sol?” That earned him a slow blink from the blond, and a soft noise of acknowledgement and he sighed before closing the distance between them and wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, feeling the tremors that were starting to work their way through Jack’s body. “Come on, you’re a mess…” There was still no answer, but Jack didn’t fight him when he tried to guide him towards the door, and Gabriel took that as an encouraging sign or at least as a sign that he was doing something right.

_Jack…_

****

   Jack’s continued silence was beginning to grate on Gabriel’s nerves, but he held back his questions as he led the younger man into his quarters and guided him across to the bed, not liking the way that Jack just let him manipulate him into sitting down. It was almost like the fight had drained all his spirit and something unpleasant twisted in his stomach, as he studied Jack. _I should have got there sooner…_ Once he was sure that that Jack wasn’t going to topple over, he moved through to his tiny bathroom and rooted in the medical cabinet for the first aid kit that he’d started keeping after a few too many times of getting carried away in their sparring matches. Only to pause when he pulled it down, anger rising once more because this hadn’t been a spar. He didn’t need to hear the words to know that this had been an outright attack on Jack, and it was only when the box creaked in his grip that he forced himself to relax. Jack needed him right now, and his temper wasn’t going to help either of them. Grabbing a towel, he soaked it under the tap and grabbed the kit before heading back, forcing his expression back into a calm mask.

   Nothing had changed when he stepped back into the bedroom with the kit and towel in hand, and he sighed as he moved across and crouched down in front of the Jack, who didn’t even seem to fully register his presence. _Jack._ Biting his lip he set the kit aside, hesitating for a moment before reaching up with the wet towel and slowly, carefully beginning to wipe the blood away, mindful of the injuries as he worked around them. _They hurt him…they hurt him_ … It was a mantra in his head as he cleaned away the evidence of the fight, and he only realised that he was trembling when a cautious hand came up to grasp his, and he immediately looked up, relieved to see that Jack was focusing on him.

“Gabe?”

“Sorry,” Gabriel muttered, hating the concern that he could hear, especially when Jack flinched as the towel caught on one of his cuts. He immediately froze, expression softening as he brushed a thumb lightly over a bruised cheek, guilt seeping in amongst the anger and his voice wavered slightly. “I’m so sorry Jack…”

“Why are you apologising? Y-you didn’t do this.” Jack hated the way his voice wavered, hands curling into fists in his lap. Now that the adrenaline of the fight was fading he hurt, and there was a weariness weighing on him that had nothing to do with his injuries. All he wanted to do was curl up and pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist for a while, preferably with Gabriel curled around him to remind him that he wasn’t alone. However, there was no way he could ignore the older man apologising to him for no reason, and he blinked when he realised he hadn’t had an answer to his question. “Gabe…?”

“I should have protected you.” I should have torn them apart for hurting you.”

“I don’t need protecting!” Jack snapped before he could stop himself, and they both stiffened at his tone and catching the brief flicker of hurt in dark eyes, he ducked his head as he mumbled an apology.

“I know I don’t have to protect you,” Gabriel was quick to reassure him, ignoring the apology, and he meant it. Jack was the last person who needed a protector, just the fact that he held out against those numbers was enough to prove that, and he had seen just how strong he was when they were out fighting in the field. Still, that didn’t change the fact that he wanted to protect him, and he let a note of pleading creep into his voice. “Jack, look at me.” It took a few minutes, but slowly blue eyes rose to meet his gaze once more, and he made sure that Jack was listening before dropping the towel so that he could grasp his hands. “Jack, there’s a difference between wanting to protect you, and having to protect you.”

“But…”

“I know how strong you are.” He cut across the protest, determined not to let him lock onto those thoughts, squeezing Jack’s hands as he added with a wry grin. “Hell, I’ve felt your fists often enough to know better than to think you’re weak, and I’ve told you that knowing you’re an omega doesn’t change that.” Something softened in the blue eyes, and he felt Jack relaxing slightly, and that gave him the courage to continue. “But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to protect you, to stop you from being hurt like this.”

   Jack was silent for several minutes, just studying the older man and after a small wait, Gabriel went back to tending his injuries. The loss of the warm grip on his hands nearly making him reach out and he realised that he must’ve made a noise of some sort when Gabriel paused for a moment.

“I don’t understand…” Jack murmured, suddenly overcome with a desire to break the silence, and needing to say something to relieve the pressure rising in his chest. “I don’t understand why everything changed, just because they found out I’m an o-omega…” It had been years since he had stumbled over that word, and he felt himself colouring as he glanced down, the pressure in his chest growing to the point where it felt like he might explode at any minute. “We were friends. We fought together and now…and now…”

“Shh, Jack,” Gabriel soothed, reaching for his hands again, leaning down to press his lips to reddened knuckles, his heart aching at the anguish in Jack’s words. It reminded him painfully of how Jack had sounded when he’d hidden away after Gabriel had discovered that he was an omega, it was a tone he’d hoped to never hear again, and his earlier anger returned tenfold, and it was a struggle to keep his voice level. “I don’t understand either, but I can promise you that I’m not going to change the way I see you. I know that might not help…” _But it’s all I have to offer you right now_ …

“It does.” The words slipped out before Jack could hold them back, his blush darkening, but he didn’t look away. “It was because I knew you didn’t see me differently, that you didn’t care that I’m an omega that I was able to fight them. If I’d been on my own…” He shuddered, recalling the feel of fingers against his neck and the desire to admit defeat, and he hung his head. “Gabe…”

   There was a world of pain and desperation in the way Jack choked out his name, and Gabriel moved without thinking, leaning up just enough to press their lips together. It was just as chaste and tender as the kiss they’d shared the day he’d coaxed Jack out from behind the locked door, but softer, lingering for longer as he tried to reassure Jack that he was still there and that he had no intention of going anywhere. It took a little longer than he liked, but finally, he felt the younger man responding, Jack’s hands moving so that their fingers were tangled together.

“Te amo…” He whispered when he pulled back, eyes soft and smile warm as he saw some of the pain had faded from the blue eyes and he freed one hand so that he could reach up to cup Jack’s cheek. “I love you just the way you are Jack, and that’s not going to change no matter what happens.”

_I promise..._


End file.
